Wake Up Call
by Hannah Carrietta
Summary: An argument causes a wake up call for Gibbs. Slash and Mpreg!


Kate was looking around the lab as she waited for the report from Abby that Gibbs wanted this instant. Kate was more than happy to stay in the lab for a while. Gibbs had been a bastard all week and his attitude was getting worse instead of better. Even Tony was getting fed up with Gibbs she could tell and Tony was always able to deal with Gibbs. Tony's ability to deal with Gibbs was one of the major reasons that the workplace was tolerable. While Gibbs was never the most patient of bosses, this week had seemed like a whole new level of bastardness. Kate jumped as the door to the lab slammed open.

"Daddy needs to get his head out of his ass soon or there will be trouble!" A young female teenage voice said as she bursts into the room. Kate looked at the tall, blond hair, blue eyed girl wondering why she was here and how she got into a secure building. As she looked around she saw Kate and asked. "Where is Abby at? I need to talk to her. And who are you?"

At hearing this Abby walked into the room not surprised at all at seeing the teenage girl standing there. Abby just laughs as she hands Kate a file. Kate just stands there looking back and forth between the two of them wondering who the girl was and how she knew Abby.

"Daddy is acting like a bastard and he will not let up on mama! Daddy won't even listen to him and now is not the time for daddy to be treating him that way." The girl complains to Abby.

"Well that's nothing new. There is a reason that your dad had been divorced before he meet your mama. If he was anyone else he would have left your dad a long time ago but he loves him to much to do that." Abby tells the girl.

"Umm, Abby are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Kate asks.

"Oh sorry Kate, Kate this is my cousin Julia. Julia this is Caitlin Todd."

"Nice to meet you Kate. I have heard a lot about you from my parents. I am sorry for startling you when I came in here. I am just so mad at my dad right now and worried about my mama." Julia says as Abby hands her a cup of coffee.

"Here this should help calm you down." Abby says.

"You are never to go out of the house again in those clothes. You look like a slut. You are supposed to be in school young lady. Why are you here instead of at school?" Gibbs asks as he stalks into the room. Julia just glares at him, refusing to answer as Kate looks at her in shock.

"Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything to you. She doesn't look like a slut. I never want to hear you say that again. She doesn't have school today you fucking bastard. You would know that if you ever got your head out of your ass long enough to pay attention to the rest of the world. But god forbid that you spend time on anything but your damn boat. I should burn that damn boat of yours, maybe then you could be bothered to spend time with your family." Tony states livid with an enraged stare as his hand rests on his abdomen.

"That is enough DiNozzo. You are out of line. I can say whatever the hell I want to whoever I want." Gibb says through his gritted teeth.

"No Jethro, I am not out of line you fucking bastard. You cannot say anything you want to anyone, especially not to any one of my children not that you are going to have to worry about that in the future. I have had enough. I quit both this job and you. God knows I am the one who does everything anyways it is not like you ever help. At least if we are through I might actually have a chance of finding someone who gives a damn about me." Tony practically screams back at Gibbs then turns to leave. Before leaving he tells Julia to be careful at practice and that he will see her at home.

Kate wonders what is going on as she thinks about what she has just heard. She looks around the room at an upset girl, Abby who looks ready to kill and Gibbs who looks like he might just let Abby kill him.

"Tony is my dad's younger brother. Gibbs and he have been married for over seventeen years now and they have five children with Julia being the oldest and my cousin Eric who is three years old being the youngest at the moment. Just for the record Tony has never been a player. He does strongly believe in marriage and commitment. Uncle Tony has been with Uncle Jet since he was fifteen years old and married since he was sixteen years old. Let's see what else; Uncle Tony actually is smarter than me IQ wise. He loves Uncle Jet to much and puts up with way too much from him." Abby explains to Kate.

Abby looks harshly at Gibbs and tells him that she is calling her father and that he needs to "Fix this or else".

Gibbs walks into his house slowly wondering how he is going to fix it this time. He knows that the truth is that Tony should have left him a long time ago. He is a bastard that is addicted to his job and that he always says the wrong thing. Gibbs knew that Tony had not been feeling well in the last few days and all Gibbs had done was make the situation worse. Gibbs walked into the kitchen to find Tony sitting there looking at a photo album from when they were first together. He could tell that Tony had been crying. Gibbs knelt next to Tony to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry that I have been such a bastard lately, which you do not deserve in any way. I take you for granted too much and I know that you put up with a lot of shit from me here and on the job that you shouldn't have to. I do love you and I do not want you to leave me. I do not know what I would do without you." Gibbs declared as he looked at Tony.

"I know that I scared you when I was in danger on the last case but I am trained and good at my job Jet. I am neither stupid nor careless when out in the field. I do know that you love me but I cannot take anymore of this anger all the time. You need to stop pushing me away or I will take another hard object to your head. I need a break from doing everything both here and at work. Hell my doctor even agrees with me and wants me to take a few weeks off of work." Tony says softly.

"What did the doctor say was wrong? Are you going to be okay?" Gibbs asks concerned about Tony even more.

"Nothing more than the usual problems after you knock me up made worse by stress. I just don't have it in me to have an easy pregnancy. I should be fine as long as I take it easy and get some rest." Tony tells him. "You just had to knock me up again did you?" Tony teases as he calms down.

"Well you just look so great when you are pregnant that I cannot help myself." Gibbs says back to him. "Are we okay now? I have gotten the message that I need to shape up. Will you promise not to leave me? I promise to be nicer."

"I am not leaving you. I already called Abby after I calmed down a little. She is still keeping the kids tonight and tomorrow during the day so that I can get some rest. That reminds me I am not going to be at work for two weeks and then after that I am only going to come back part time. I haven't made a decision yet about what I am going to do after the baby is born. I might not come back at all. I just cannot do everything here at the house, have a full time job and be pregnant. It doesn't help my mood when all I want to do at work is to come home and spend time with the kids." Tony says as he smiles at Gibbs.

"That is perfectly fine with me. Your health is the most important thing. I will support you with whatever you decide. If you decide to stay at home again that is fine. I love you." Gibbs tells Tony.

"Well, we have an empty house and no kids are due back until tomorrow evening I wonder what we should do." Tony says as he stands up.

"I am sure that I can think of something. It involves you, me and a bed." Gibbs says.

"You have already knocked me up so you can't do any damage and I am supposed to be in bed. Are you sure that you are up to it old man?" Tony says as he starts for the bedroom with Gibbs chasing right behind him.


End file.
